Surprises In Spain
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: Five years after their wedding,  Arizona finally gets her sangria in Spain, along with another unexpected surprise. One of the most joyous kind.


Surprises in Spain

Summary: Five years later, Arizona finally gets her sangria in Spain, along with another unexpected surprise. A surprise that Callie certainly is not prepared to hear, especially in a hotel suite overlooking the beaches of Spain.

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note:** This idea actually came to me after a discussion with my girlfriend about Spain and babies. It's unbeta'd so it's probably a little rough in spaces but overall, I think it makes for a good read. You can be my judge of that! :)

* * *

><p>"Surprise is the greatest gift which life can grant us."<p>

Barcelona, Spain is easily one of the most beautiful things that Arizona Robbins has ever seen in her entire life; aside from her gorgeous wife and their rambunctious five year old daughter. The fascinating capital of the ancient nation of Catalan has become somewhat of a second home to the dimpling blond, even though she has only been here for a week. The timeless elegance and the innovative spirit surround her, breathe culture and powerful history into her pulsing veins and capture her in the utmost beauty of her surroundings. Between the Barri Gòtic, Cathedral of Santa Eulàlia, Sagrada Família, Palau Reial Major, Carrer del Bisbe (where she and Calliope became those tourist lovers who displayed their more than _just _affection in public) and the Montjuïc park, Arizona is not sure she can pick a favorite spot. That is, until, she returns to their suite that overlooks the most beautifully golden Barceloneta beach, and suddenly she knows that it is no contest as to where she would rather be.

Yes, the fourteen hour flight had certainly been worth it; this vacation, or "second honeymoon" as Calliope likes to refer to it as, had been exactly what the two of them needed. The most luxurious getaway from all the hustle and bustle of their lives. Things had been crazy lately; between raising a five year old with their best friend to being top rated doctors at Seattle Grace-Mercy West, the two of them have not exactly had a moment to just be _together _together in quite a while. Seattle is their home, but for as many memories as the two of them share in the city, Arizona cannot honestly say that she misses it.

She misses Sofia, but the longing for Seattle stops directly with her.

Barcelona is her home away from home. The place that she had longed to visit long before she ever shared the infamous kiss with Calliope in the bathroom at Joe's Bar. The place where she had desired to relax, to sunbath and to enjoy a sangria. After all, what is _not_ to love about Barcelona? With the laid back lounge scene, open markets, the sand, the cultural locale, the history, the sun, the drinks, the freedom. Barcelona, Spain is one of the most relaxing places on earth.

So, why is she anything _but_ relaxed?

Oh yeah, it could have something to do with the little plastic stick that awaits idly by on top of the bathroom sink. The little plastic stick, purchased at the drug store, that holds the answers to her future as a wife, as a parent, as a woman, and as a tourist who very much desires a sangria. After all, she had been _promised, _it is a right of passage for anyone visiting Spain for more than twenty-four hours. But, instead of enjoying a sangria ocean side with her gorgeous wife like she had envisioned all these years, she is pacing nervously in their suite bathroom, her eyes practically glued to the magic stick.

How could this have happened?

Well, she _knows_ how this happened, she groans as she twists her fingers in her golden unkempt locks. A jar full of man goodies, a long and uncomfortable procedure with Addison and hot, passionate sex may have had a_ little _something to do with it.

She wants this, the whole ten kids thing; especially after watching Calliope bond and coo over Sofia in the last five years. She is an _amazing_ mom, a _wonderful_ mom. A mom who picks their kid up the second they fall down and kiss away the boo-boos, a mom who sits through endless hours of Sesame Street and still chose to buy tickets for their daughter to see Sesame Street live. The type of mother who cuts the corner off sandwiches, channels her protective Mommy mode at the park and always knows exactly what to say when she is upset. Calliope is the perfect mother and she wants this, truly she does. A family with her. Ten kids, all with her bad ass personality and warm smile. She wants the Torres-Robbins gang, full of smiles and laughs and bilingual rugrats running around.

If there is one thing that Arizona Robbins has learned over the past seven years, it is that life does not wait. It does not wait for a break up, for Africa, for a wedding proposal or for a second honeymoon. Life is _unpredictable. _Life is _constant_. Life goes _on_. Life _happens_. No matter who or where you are.

She glances down at her watch with a frustrated sigh, she did not know that five minutes could take _this_ long. 300 seconds. 300,000 milliseconds. In a total of five minutes, a marshmallow treat can be made, the sports page can be read, a game of Sudoku can be completed, dishes can be loaded and put on a cycle in the dishwasher, an egg can be fried and needed phone calls can be made.

In only took a five minutes for Arizona Robbins life to dramatically and inevitably change forever.

Arizona steps forward with another nervous rake through her blond curls, reaching for the plastic stick as she takes it within in her hands. This is it, she sighs clinching her eyes tightly shut, now or never. This is the moment that her life could change forever or stay the same. This is the moment, right _here_, right _now_. She opens her icy blue eyes, looking down at the test and instantly her heart swells.

"Arizona! I'm back!" A familiar voice breaks the silence with the shutting of the door. Looking down at the test, Arizona can not stop the dimpling wide grin that is spreading on her face as her heart leaps in happiness and excitement. This is _happening. _The chances of conception after the first fertility treatment are very slim, but there is two pink lines staring up at her that defies all logic, that defies all scientific studies, two pink lines that will forever change their lives.

"I went shopping! I got us some food, I was thinking that I could prepare dinner tonight and do something fancy. And I bought us some whine. White. It's your favorite. And I bought a few things for Sofia. I know, I know, it is silly buying her clothes that she will outgrow within a few months of buying them but they are so cute and..." Callie's voice trails off as Arizona stares at the test behind the closed bathroom door, the smile creeping so wide on her face that she swears it is literally going to break in half. It's positive. _They_ are going to have a baby, a tiny little ball of innocence and love, a tiny human that is theirs. All theirs.

"Hello? Are you alive in there?" A knock on the door startles Arizona as she drops the test from her fingertips and into the marble sink with a loud _clank_, "Arizona? What was that?" Instantly, she freezes, grabbing the test from the sink and shoving it in her back pocket with a forced laugh.

"That was...um... that was just the hairbrush," Arizona forces a laugh, running her fingers through her tangling blond curls. Her blue eyes flicker to the reflection that is presented back to her; blue eyes sparkling, a smile wide on her face, an unnameable glow about her. It is amazing how one stick, how two shades of pink can make her look so incredibly different than she did only five minutes ago.

"Oh, honey, don't you know that you look beautiful when your hair is a mess? When you are not... _perfect_?" Callie pauses to laugh and Arizona can hear her shifting her weight uncomfortably on the other side of the door, "you are always beautiful to me. Even when you have that flushing sunburn on your cheeks or you have a stain on your shirt from one of our adventures with Sofia and even when you think you are a mess. You are _beautiful_." Arizona's heart flutters at her words with a warm giggle.

"Someone is quite the charmer this evening," Arizona jokes with a smile.

"What can I say, being in the city of love does that to me," replies Callie with a familiar laugh that nearly stops Arizona's heart. She has missed this entirely too much; the playfulness, the flirting, the banter between the two of them, she has a missed having a conversation that did not exist of after school activities, surgeries, and whose turn it was to watch Sofia. She has missed being a _couple. _

"The city of love is Paris, Calliope," Arizona corrects her wife, absently fumbling with the pregnancy test that sits in her back pocket. She runs her fingers down the plastic test, pushing it further down into the back pocket of her jeans, desperate to hide her secret from the rest of the world. At least from Calliope, for now. Her other hand extends forward, carefully latching onto the brass doorknob that separates the two lovers.

"No. Paris is the city of love. But Barcelona is the city of looooooooooooooove," Calliope jokes, lowering her voice at least two octaves. Arizona laughs, a laugh that she has almost long forgotten about as she opens the door, her sparkling blue eyes meeting the most beautiful pair of dark chocolate brown. Instantly, the dimpling smile spreads wider upon her face and Calliope cannot help but smile back.

"There is my super magic smile. Ah, I missed it!" Callie smiles, slipping her arms around Arizona's waist, pulling her closer to her. The shorter woman's breath halts briefly as their hips collide, she wraps her arms around her neck, carefully allowing her fingers to tangle within her raven black curls.

"Did you have fun while you were out?" Arizona asks innocently, gazing into those beautiful eyes that reflect back everything she has ever wanted to feel, those eyes in which she can find herself during any moment in her life.

"It was... interesting. I got quite a gawking stares from this man while I was shopping for dinner. I think he may have recognized me as one of those hot lesbians who was making out with the gorgeous blond with long legs at Carrer del Bisbe. Too bad you weren't with me. We really could have given him a show," Callie laughs, stealing a soft kiss from Arizona's lips. The blond smiles into their kiss, tangling her fingers around the small strands of Calliope's hair that escapes down her neck, pulling her even closer.

"Or maybe he just knows a bontia senora when he sees her," Arizona beams, proud of her Spanish annunciation; although she grew up on Army bases around the world, the daughter of Colonel Daniel Robbins never managed to pick up the language. That is, until Callie discovered that with the right intensive, she could speak the language like it had been her native tongue all along.

"How about a caliente senora?" Callie raises an eyebrow playfully.

"Oh, really? Did you see one?" jokes Arizona in a giggle, turning her head to the side in a teasing matter, a smirk curling upon her lips. Calliope gasps playfully, pulling her hands away from Arizona's waist and over her heart in mock hurt.

"Oh, oh, oh. I see how it is. I _see_ how it _is_. Just because I suffered through a nine month pregnancy and brought a life into this world, brought _our_ daughter into this world, who, by the way, was no light weight herself. I am no longer caliente? Estoy seguro de que alguien por ahí piensa que estoy caliente, Arizona Robbins! And because of that, maybe I just won't make you my famous Pollo al Horno con Ajo!" Calliope pouts in mock hurt and Arizona can not control the sneaking smile that manages to slip its way onto her beautiful face. She gently pushes herself forward, her hand cupping Callie's cheek as she gently caresses it.

"Mi esposa es muy caliente," Arizona whispers, placing a soft and gentle kiss upon Callie's lips. The raven haired beauty smiles into her, softly raking her nails down her back as she pushes into the kiss, their lips moving to a rhythm all of their own.

"Gracias," Callie beams as she pulls away, reaching down lacing her fingers around Arizona's, "now, what do you say I show you what I scored from the markets today while you were so busy with your ever so important shower." The Latina leads her into the kitchen where a variety of bags clutter the table and Arizona rolls her eyes inwardly. Through out the past eight years, no matter how hard she has tried, she just cannot get used to Callie's cluttering; despite how many times she has been warned to just "leave it", she can't help but organize and store things away properly. And seeing the various bags cluttered upon their table now kills the compulsive cleaner inside of her.

"Excuse me for thinking personal hygiene was more important than trolling the street markets," Arizona replies with a grumble, gently tracing an unrecognizable shape into the fingers that are laced between hers. The soft meeting of their golden bands, even after all these years, still puts a gentle smile on her face; a simple reminder that all her dreams are coming true, dreams she didn't even know she had.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I bet it wasn't nearly as fun as when we are saving the planet together," Callie jokes, wrinkling her nose slightly as she arches her brow and Arizona giggles a blushing laugh with a quick nod of her head. It amazes her, really, how beautiful, how sexy, how _perfect_ Callie is. How, even after all their drama and their break ups, make ups, fights and flights, they found their way back together. It is true, they really are made for each other.

"Anyways, I bought us some food. Everything I need to prepare Pollo al Horno and I brought us a little desert," The Latina gestures to the whip cream that sits on the table and Arizona laughs, "I'll let you do with that what you will. Oh! And I bought Sofia some clothes. I know what you said about how she will just grow out of them and there is no reason to buy her a ton of outfits that she will barely be able to fit into in a few months but... but look how cute this is!" The taller woman coos as she pulls out a fancy tiny dress that is adorned with sparkles and other glitter like products and Arizona's smile widens, "and look! Matching shoes!" Callie coos, pulling out a tiny pair of dress shoes.

"Calliope."

"Oh, come on, Arizona. You have to admit, _this _is pretty cute. And you can see hear in this, with her dark hair and those dark eyes and oh, oh, that smile. That magic smile that she totally gets from you. She is going to break some serious hearts in this dress," Callie beams, glancing down at the red dress one last time before beginning to fold it.

"Oh yes, she will break all the hearts in Kindergarten," Arizona teases and the smile turns into a glaring scowl on Callie's face. Arizona laughs, sticking her tongue out slightly with a soft shrug of her shoulders and the Latina shakes her head softly.

"Fine, party pooper. I brought you something too. You don't have to be jealous of our five year old. No matter how cute or charming or _exactly_ like me she may be, you are still the favorite woman in my life," Callie winks and Arizona's face lights up in another smile.

"You do? Good. Because I have a surprise for you too," smiles Arizona and Callie laughs.

"Trying to one-up me, Arizona? Because I don't think you can. I mean, my surprise is really pretty awesome and I know that you are going to love it. Now, cover your eyes," Calliope instructs and Arizona giggles quietly, covering her eyes with her hands as she slowly begins to sway her body back and forth. Sometimes it catches her completely off guard, the way that she loves her, how deeply and passionately in love with her she is. Her entire life she imagined what her future would look like, but never in a million years would she have imagined that she could know a love this honest and true, that she would ever be this happy.

"I don't know, Calliope. My surprise is pretty super," and it is, she smiles sneakily to herself. Because no amount of money could ever create the feeling of the tiny life that is growing inside of her, no gift or surprise would ever be as amazing or miraculous as the life they have created growing and thriving inside her womb.

"Really, now? Is your surprise as great as _this_? Open your eyes!" Callie exclaims in a grin and Arizona does as she is told, removing her hands to uncover her icy blue eyes. Upon the counter, she notices two glasses filled almost to the rim with a red, fruity substance and instantly her heart sinks.

"It's a sangria. I remember how badly you wanted one when we were talking about our futures and you told me you wanted us to be in Spain in bikinis with a sangria in our hands but we... we couldn't go because the baby was crying? Well, now, there's no baby. And we are in Spain. And here is a sangria. And in a few minutes, we could be in our bikinis. And.. I just.. I wanted you to know that I listen. That I remember. Because you are worth r-remembering." Callie stutters with a smile, gesturing to the red drinks with the fruit mixed in and Arizona smiles, her heart leaping mounds. This moment... this exact moment, reminds Arizona Robbins just how lucky she is to have someone like Callie Torres as her wife, how lucky she is to have someone like Calliope Torres raising her babies.

"Oh. Calliope. That is really... _really _sweet of you. But I can't drink that," Arizona states with a gentle but ever so loving laugh. The dimpling grin attempts to play at her tightened lips as the smile quickly fades from Calliope's and her brow furies in the utmost confusion.

"You can't drink this? Why not? It's a sangria, Arizona. I know that it is seven years late but it is _still_ a sangria and this is still Spain. This was your dream," Callie retorts, shaking her head slightly as her raven curls frame her beautifully oval shaped face. Arizona fights the giggle as she bites her bottom lip, kicking absently at a speck of dirt that just misses Calliope's eyes.

"Calliope..."

"Remember? This was why you didn't want babies. This was the sole point of your argument about why you didn't want kids and why you were, as you put it, cold and dead and heartless inside. You wanted a sangria, you wanted us in bikinis on the beach in Spain. But we couldn't go because the baby was crying. Sofia isn't a baby anymore, nobody is crying and here I am with your freakin' sangria and you won't drink it?" Callie exclaims, the anger swelling in her voice and it only creeps the smile more playfully upon the blond's lips.

"Okay, that wasn't exactly my sole point in why I didn't want kids but you aren't..."

"What? Are you angry because I couldn't give it to you that night? Excuse me for thinking that delivering Sloan's baby and _being there _for my best friend was more important that sweeping my girlfriend off to Spain. And I know that we should not have waited this long but Sofia was a baby and I was still healing from the accident and surgeries. And all these years, we have been raising Sofia, we could not take her with us and keep her away from Mark that long. And I know, I know that you have superiority issues with him but if that is still bothering you then I really don't know..."

"Oh my God, Calliope. Shut up!" Arizona snaps, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration and suddenly there is nothing _but _silence. Callie, instantly realizing she has pushed too far, steps forward, placing her hand carefully upon Arizona's forearm. A pair of innocent blue eyes flicker up to meet hers and Arizona smiles softly at her, feeling her heart rush in her chest.

"I'm pregnant," whispers Arizona and for a brief moment, the crashing silence creates a silent crack in her pounding heart. However, Callie does not waver or move, instead her hand stays upon her forearm and gives a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"You're what?" Callie whispers, the bright smile attending to her lips. Arizona smiles at her, stepping back as she pulls the pregnancy test out of her back pocket, reaching it to her.

"I know that Addison told us that the chances of becoming pregnant after the first fertility treatment were very low. I was not exactly expecting to become pregnant after that day, I didn't feel anything different that night. But lately," Arizona looks up under her long eyelashes and finds Callie smiling brightly at her and she cannot fight the dimpling grin that appears on her own face.

"But lately, I have been feeling... _different_. A good different. I've been tingly and warm and a little nauseous. I just chalked it up to eating all this Spanish food, because you know the two of us don't exactly see eye to eye. But then... my period came and went and I realized that maybe it was something else besides the Spanish food. I didn't think... but then I took the test and its positive," Arizona beams at her wife, blinking back the tears that are crowding within her eyes. Callie studies the test in her shaking hands before she looks up at the gorgeous blond, familiar tears burning within her own dark brown eyes.

"Surprise," Arizona exclaims, shrugging her shoulders slightly as the smile upon her face says more than her words ever good. Callie only gazes at her with dreamy eyes, a warm and playful sigh echoing from within her as she shakes her head in disbelief.

"We are going to have a _baby_," Callie whispers, sitting the test down on the counter as she wraps her arms around Arizona's waist, pulling her closer. Arizona nods with a dimpling grin, taking Calliope's hands and placing them on her tiny stomach with a excited giggle.

"We are going to have a baby," Arizona smiles, lacing her fingers around Calliope's, "there is a tiny human growing inside of me. Granted, it is only the size of a pea right now, but it is still growing and forming and relying on me for every little thing. There is a tiny human inside of that will have my smile and your big heart. A tiny human that is going to love you _so_ much because you are the best Mami in the whole world." The raven haired beauty smiles, nodding her head as she softly caresses her wife's stomach.

"_Our_ baby," beams Calliope, looking down at her stomach, "hi, baby. This is your Mami. Yo voy a echar a perder y le enseñará todo lo que sé. Yo le enseñe a caminar y hablar y andar en bicicleta. Pero lo más importante cómo llegar a su forma con su Mama!" Instantly, Arizona's hands playfully swat Callie's, catching the Latina's attention.

"Hey, don't tell her that!" Arizona scolds and Calliope laughs.

"Or him," The raven haired beauty offers with a slight slouch of her left shoulder and Arizona beams a bright grin once more. She pulls her wife in for a soft, long and gentle kiss, resting their foreheads together as she slowly breathes her in, allowing this happy moment to consume them.

"We are having a baby," Callie repeats in a warm smile as she steals another kiss from her wife.

And suddenly, just for this moment, nothing else seems to matter.


End file.
